shsfandomcom-20200215-history
Green with Kenji
Green with Kenji is the third episode of the third season of Surviving High School. Synopsis What happens when a new bad boy invades Kenji's turf? Plot The rebels were hanging out by the school when they saw a mysterious guy wearing all black on a black motorcycle. They were shocked to see that his ride was a '82 Fjord Pyhon and Megan said that's the only ride to come close to her '68 Anaconda. They were excited about him coming to their school but Spike didn't expect Kenji to be happy about him coming since he used to be like him. The rebels watched from a distance of a crowd going around him. He took off his helmet revealing to be Colt. Kenji didn't like the attention he was getting from all the girls and brought up how he had a motorcycle also. His friends had something to tell him but he told them to tell him later since he has to take a quiz. Sam couldn't believe that he was here and didn't tell Zoe about who he was when she asked if she knew him. Colt approached her and said that he didn't expect to see her and she said the same thing. Colt said that he got out of boot camp and Sam said that she doesn't think it changed him. Colt asked why to change a good thing and asked if she wanted to take a ride tonight but she said that things changed here and she's changed and that he ruined her life and she doesn't want that to occur again. Later on the rebels were speaking about Colt and what they heard about him. But just then he arrived into the auto-shop with his bike. Colt said that he wanted to offer Kenji a challenge. He's heard everyone say that he was once a tough guy and wanted to see for himself but his opinion that he's not didn't change. Kenji got in his face and the two agreed to have a race. Colt said that they could race at skyway racetrack at midnight. But Kenji brought up that's it a school night. Colt called him a bookworm and thought that proved how tough he really is and left. Kenji said that he doesn't understand why girls are so into him since he's just like him but a jerk. Megan said that spike should talk to him. Spike said that he's not like Colt anymore and since liking Linda he's gotten soft. He's backing out of challenges when he first sees trouble and care about his grades. Kenji claimed she's got nothing to do with it. A flashback occurred from 3 months ago where linda was about to watch a show with him when spike called him to meet them up in order to see Megan go backwards in her anaconda. However he declined the invite in order to watch a show about baby polar bears with his the girl-friend Linda. In the present Kenji admitted that maybe Linda did have something to do with it. Spike brought up that Colt came into this school and is walking all over him and asked what the old Kenji would do. The next day in social studies Ms. Prez said she'll make the quiz easier since he's never learned the literature. The first question was which year Columbus discovered America. He said that Columbus didn't actually discover america and Ms. Prez confirmed that he was right since technically the Native American discovered it. But she said he was a great man and made many achievements. Colt interrupted her saying that he's not a great man at all. He enslaved natives, and was arrested for being too barbaric. Colt added that we celebrate him since he's a sign of rebellion to America. Ms. Prez was stuttering and Colt said that maybe she should just stick to English. The class was stunned and Hannah said that she's never saw anybody stump Ms. Prez before. Maria bought up that it's like he's smart but can't help it and the girls agreed that it's hot. Spike whispered to him what's he going to do about about him and Kenji said he will beat him at his own game. Kenji volunteered and the girls said how he's such a goody-too-shoes and will answer everything right. However he answered all the questions in the same way Colt did. Ms. Prez was shocked. Hannah asked if he can take a look at her car after school. Maria said how nothing is wrong with her car but Hannah hushed her. In the halls though, the girls were talking about Colt and Linda was there as well and Kenji feared that she's into him but spike said that every girl is into him. Kenji called him out and Colt asked what he wanted. Kenji challenged him to a serious race tonight with the loser having to give up their bike. At midnight, many students were at the raceway with a lot of them being cheerleaders. Kenji wondered if Linda was there for him or Colt. Ryan brought up that there needs to he a hot chick at the starting line so Taylor came up and when she was about to put her hands down to begin the race. Everyone was cheering for different people and Amanda even cheered for Taylor! But spike interrupted it to give Kenji a tip. Kenji ended up winning but Colt wanted to challenge him again to play pool. Everyone else was too tired to stay. The two went a popular college hangout. They were about to play when a bunch of college guys approached them to try to kick them out of their table. They asked what they're doing and Kenji said they're gonna play pool and Bryce said not anymore. Kenji and Colt challenged them for a game and they accepted it. However Colt wasn't very good at it and Kenji tried his best to catch them up. The two lost and headed to another table. Colt was smiling for something he's done and did very well in the game with them too and said that it was all apart of a plan. Colt had the college guys money and when they noticed it was gone the two ran out while getting ran after. They were successful until they got in an alley and a guy got his leg. Kenji helped him out and the two continued to run. As they kept running 2 of the other guys jumped out of nowhere to surround them. They could've handed over the wallets but instead they got into a right. Officer Monte broke it up as Kenji and Colt successfully ran off. The next day at school, Kenji was swarmed by people! They asked if it's true that they got beat up 4 college guys who were asking for it and Kenji did most of the fighting. He denied to talk about it with the crowd but confirmed it was true! When Linda came up, Kenji told her that he knows why she broke up with him. It's because he wasn't truly being himself and seeing Colt made him realize that he's a rebel first and nice guy second. Linda brought up some bad things he's been doing lately and said she's worried for him. Kenji said she can't break up with him and still care about him but Linda said she still does and always will. Kenji still left to meet up at the auto-shop and Linda gave him a kiss on the cheek. She asked to still keep in touch and he said "well see". That night, spike told him about meeting up somewhere and Kenji said he'd be late. Kenji hung up and was watching "wacky wildlife" which is the show he once watched with Linda. Bonus Scene Kay and Kel were asking their dad to make them French roast but he didn't want to set the house on fire. They begged to and their mom even asked also to just make the girls some but he thought it was too Un-American. The girls brought up that they still eat chinesse food and spaghetti but the dad was againts French since those people enjoy eating snails. The dad said it's silly to have breakfast food for dinner but wouldn't allow them to have it tomorrow morning either. They then left and the twins went to the family computer and 3 minutes later found a website and typed "We are a friendly family...if you can cook, come on over. We love French toast more then anything in the world. Our son Howard has more then enough space in his room". Characters *Kenji Black *Colt Warren *Spike Chapman *Sam Hill *Megan Hopkins *Ms. Prez *James Yamat *Bryce Hartman *Dontae Morris *Linda Carter *Hannah Holmes *Maria Gonzalez *Officer Monte *Zoe Davis *Ryan Powell *Taylor Vale *Amanda Applebee *Jessica Blaire *Mona Stansfield *Justin (college student) *Kay and Kel DeGeest (Bonus Scene) *Mr. DeGeest (Bonus Scene) *Mrs. DeGeest (Bonus Scene) Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:Year 3 Category:The New Girl